gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Baratheon (Faith Militant)
House Baratheon 'is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, and is the principal house in the Stormlands, which they rule as Lords Paramount of the Stormlands. Their seat, Storm's End, is an ancient castle raised by the Storm Kings from the now-extinct House Durrandon. The Baratheon sigil is a crowned black stag on a field of gold. Members of the family tend to be tall and powerfully built, with black hair and blue eyes, as well as strong, square jawlines. They are known for their mercurial tempers, and their words are "''Ours is the Fury". Lord Davos Baratheon '''Davos Baratheon was the son of Lord Orys 'One-Hand' Baratheon and Lady Argella Durrandon. He was born in 4 AL. Davos fought beside his father during the Vulture Hunt. During the battle at Stonehelm, Orys forces crushed a part of the Vulture King's host. Davos was present when his father died from wounds he suffered in battle on his way back home to Storm's End. According to the accounts of Davos Baratheon, his father had died content. He was a ruthless man, he stopped at nothing to achieve his goals. However, this brought him a lot of respect - or fear, some might call it - from his vassals and subjects. Davos had a very strong build that was inherited from his father, Orys, and it seems to have also passed on to his four sons: Robar, Wilyam, Padriac and Flynn. Lord Davos had a peaceful rule. When the Faith Militant Rebellion came, he decided to remain neutral, for he wanted the men of the Stormlands to get stronger while all the others became weaker. In the year of 45 AL, Davos decided his house needed something that not everybody else had... Something that could be the pride and joy of his great house. He embarked on a quest to find an ancient Valyrian steel sword, his whole court and family blissfully anticipated his return. However, Davos Baratheon was never seen again... Lord Robar Baratheon Robar Baratheon rose to Lordship in the year of 45 AL. He was already known as a well-accomplished commander and had a mind full of ambition. Rising quickly through the royal ranks, he soon became Chief General of the Iron Throne and Paramount Knight of the Realm. Under the Rule of King Aegon II It is said that Lord Robar and King Aegon were close friends, and his grace would often come to Robar for advice in certain matters. Although they were very good friends, the pair sometimes had a few disagreements. For example, there were many times when Robar - being an ambitious man - proposed that he marry a Princess of House Targaryen. Aegon didn't agree with this and neither did his hand, Lord Velaryon. "The Dragon's blood must stay pure" were his words. Robar argued that his grandfather, Orys Baratheon, was the half-brother of Aegon the Conqueror, therefore the blood of the Dragon flowed through his veins but the King didn't want to hear it. After this, Robar decided to marry into House Celtigar, for they had the blood of the Dragon within them and they didn't care about keeping their bloodlines pure. Within a short amount of time, Robar fathered two daughters with his new wife, Daena Celtigar, his eldest daughter, Rhaella, had the silver hair and violet eyes of the Dragonlords. Many years past and Robar was worried that he still didn't have a true heir... he did not have a son. Rumours were that he had fathered 10 bastards and not a single one of them were boys. Men high and low, began to mock him behind his back until one day, in the year of 62 AL when Robar finally had a son. Aegor Baratheon, born with the ancient silver-hair and purple eyes of Valyria was the perfect son that Robar had always dreamed of having. A tourney was held in celebration of the child's birth and the knight's of all seven kingdoms attended. In less than a months time, a bastard son was born to Lord Baratheon, Davos Storm. This boy had the black hair of true Baratheons and before them, Durrandons. Some would have thought that there would be a rivalry between the two sons but no, this pair became close friends, never separate. However, when the time came for education, Aegor was sent to King's Landing to be tutored by the King and Davos was sent to Blackhaven to be tutored by Robar's old ward, Lord Galladon Dondarrion. Under the Rule of Queen Aerea I